


the difference twixt fate and free will

by andthentheybow



Series: gift works [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: There’s a mental photo album reserved solely for his fiances, and Sapnap thinks this night may as well take up every page.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: gift works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170890
Comments: 14
Kudos: 234





	the difference twixt fate and free will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taako_flavored_fruit_lups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taako_flavored_fruit_lups/gifts).



> don't be creepy about content creators, these are my interpretations of their personas, if they're uncomfortable this will be deleted, etc etc
> 
> title is from laplace's angel by will wood

Sapnap is fated, he thinks, to love Dream as a brother. He is fated to be Dream’s brother in every life, no matter what, and this life is no exception. He didn’t have a choice when it came to loving Dream platonically- that’s just the way it’s always been. That doesn’t mean he always likes it.

Dream is exhausting. Being around Dream is exhausting. They used to be best friends, but now, looking him in the eyes, it just hurts. Sapnap doesn’t even know why he visited (that’s a lie, he knows why: it’s because he truly believes that somewhere in there, his best friend, his  _ brother, _ is still around. Now he isn’t so sure).

He needed to walk around after he left. Calm himself down. He didn’t trust himself to go home without throwing something at the wall, and Karl and Quackity don’t deserve that. They don’t deserve his misplaced anger. So he walked around the lands for a good few hours, until night had fallen and he could see the stars and he knew that he was calm enough to face his fiances. 

When he gets home, the house is quiet. It’s too quiet. He was expecting at least one of them to still be up, like they usually are, Karl writing in one of his journals or Quackity preparing food for the next day or even both of them playing cards. But the house is completely silent.

Sapnap puts one hand on the sword at his side, out of pure caution, in case something’s happened. He doubts anything’s gone wrong, but these days, you can never be too sure. Slowly, he closes the door. It’s almost pitch black, but there’s one light coming from their living room, the flickering light casting eerie shadows along the walls.

He slips down the hall and turns the corner into the living room, then instantly relaxes. Karl and Quackity are both okay. In fact, they look more than okay.

The sight before him is something he knows he’ll want to save forever. Because there are the two great loves of his life, both of them completely passed out. They’re sitting on the couch, pressed against each other. Quackity is resting his head on Karl’s shoulder. Karl’s legs are draped over Quackity’s lap. There’s a journal abandoned on the coffee table.

It’s been a long day. It’s been a long few months. Everything has gone wrong and everything has gone right and everything has led up to this moment: Karl’s hood up over his head, nearly pulled down over his eyes, the rumpled expression on his face as he furrows his brow even in sleep. Quackity’s beanie, slightly askew, the top of it pressed against Karl’s cheek and the way that Quackity mumbles so quietly it can barely be heard.

Sapnap’s heart is filled with warmth. This right here- this is what he wants to come home to every night. A place where the people he loves the most are able to relax, to be safe, to sit in their own home and not worry about the next war.

And somewhere, he knows that they’re always worried about the next war, because they have to be. They don’t have any other choice at this point. Even with Dream locked up, the next war is just around the corner.

But for now- for now they get to have this moment of peace. For now, Sapnap gets to have this. He gets to hold this close to his heart. Because he chooses to love Karl and Quackity, he  _ chooses _ to give them pieces of his heart. And he knows they choose to give him pieces of their own hearts in return. It’s free will, not fate; they choose to love each other.

Sapnap returns to the entrance hall and slips his gear off, hangs it up as quietly as possible so he doesn’t disturb the two. Returning to the living room, he grabs the blanket hanging off the back of one of their chairs, unfolds it, and carefully drapes it over his sleeping fiances.

“Sap?” Karl mumbles, cracking one eye open. “You home?”

“Hey, baby,” he whispers, pressing a finger to his lips. “Go back to sleep.”

“No,” Karl says, trying to get up. Quackity mumbles something out in protest and shoves him back down. “We were waiting for you to get home-”

“Karl-” Quackity grumbles.

“Sap’s home,” Karl says insistently, and Quackity’s head swivels toward him. Sapnap sighs.

“I was trying not to wake you guys up,” he says. But now they’re both staring at him, eyes wide, and in unison they scramble apart to make room for him on the couch. Knowing he can’t get out of this, he slides under the blanket and rests between them.

“Okay,” Karl says, making grabby hands. Sapnap leans back until he’s resting against Karl’s chest. Quackity practically crawls on top of him, pulling the blanket around all three of them. “Tell us everything.”

“There’s not much to tell,” he responds. “I dunno. Dream didn’t really talk at all. The conditions weren’t that great. He asked me to pass a message to Ranboo.”

“That’s it?” Quackity asks incredulously. “After everything, he didn’t even talk?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap says, swallowing harshly. Quackity mutters something unintelligible, and Karl cards a hand through Sapnap’s hair. He closes his eyes for a moment and feels one of them take off his bandana, letting his hair fall in his face. When he slowly blinks his eyes back open, he can feel them both staring at him. “I’m okay.”

“You’re not,” Karl says, pressing his lips to the back of Sapnap’s neck. “But you will be.”

“We’re here for you,” Quackity confirms. “If you need anything at all, we’re here for you.”

And that’s the difference between fate and free will. Because maybe he was fated to be brothers with Dream, but he’s in love with Karl and Quackity by choice, and that makes their love all the more powerful. He chooses to love them in this life, and he would choose to love them in every other life. That’s the love that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://www.twitter.com/andthentheybow)
> 
> comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!


End file.
